Sunshine
by ALotOfNerdyThings
Summary: Shinrin Yōsei was bright. Personality wise, academically wise, and quirk wise. She's a literal shooting star, glowing brighter then most. But light only shines when it is surrounded by darkness. She's not practically interested in being a hero, but life has forced her into that role time and time again.


**Chapter 1- Sunny days**

One of the last memories that Yōsei possessed of her parents was of police breaking into her house.

There was nothing concrete in her memories, just noise and screaming, and fear. She didn't remember the police so much as she remembered the after math of it all. She remembered her mother being rough housed, hands forced behind her back and face pushed to the ground, she remembered her farther, or more the lack of her farther. And she remembers missing her sister.

Yōsei was far too young to fully grasp the situation at the time, it wasn't till she was older that she began to fully understand the ramifications of what her mother and father had done, and what it had done to her own life.

But at the time it was just noise and clutter and fear.

The world never really made sense afterwards, but at the same time, it was clearer than ever.

By the age of 15, most of these early memories had faded into hazy dreamlike states, that only resurfaced when Yōsei really wanted to think about them, but her mother and father's actions had continued to shape her life, for better or worse, and led to her now sitting in a huge theatre being yelled at by the voice hero, Present Mic.

"WHATS UP U.A CANIDATES, THANKS FOR TUNRING INTO ME, YOUR SCHOOL DJ! COME ON AND LET ME HEAR YA!" Present mic yelled, arms thrown up as he grinned at the lacklustre crowd. When no one responded he just powered through. "KEEPING IT MELLO HEY?! THAT'S ALRIGHT I'LL SKIP TO THE MAIN SHOW, LETS TALK ABOUT HOW THIS PRATICAL EXAIMES GOING TO DOWN."

"I have never been so board in my life Hitoshi, and I've spent more than one night in lock up," Yōsei muttered, slouching further into her seat.

"Yōsei shut up, I'm trying to listen," Hitoshi hissed, eyes still glued to Present Mic, giving the pro-hero his full attention, even though he was slouching in his seat as well, eyes barely open.

Shinsou Hitoshi had been Yōsei's best friend since she had started elementary school. The two had been as thick as thieves since then and shared most of their later childhoods with one another.

Yōsei knew that Hitoshi wanted more then anything to be a hero, and while his quirk was amazingly powerful, it wasn't flashy or attacky like her own was. Hitoshi knew that there was only a very slim chance for him to pass the physical exam that was about to take place, and unlike Yōsei, who wasn't very worried, he was beyond nervous.

"Hitoshi."

"Yōsei, shut up," Hitoshi grit out, eyes still on Present Mic.

Frowning, Yōsei looked back to the platform, where Present Mic was explaining the varies different levels of bosses, comparing them to varies Mario opponents. Humming to herself, Yōsei eyed Hitoshi as he began to scowl. There was little chance of him passing this.

"Excuse me sir but I have a question!" A voice rang out form the crowd.

Rolling her head around, Yōsei eyed a rather tall individual that was mainly muscles as he stood stiff as a board, hand raised in the air.

"HIT ME!"

"With all due respect, on the print out-"

"We were given print outs?" Yōsei whispered to Hitoshi, who just rolled his eyes at her and scowled.

"You've listed four types of villains not three. If this is an error on official UA materials it is shameful. We are exemplary students, and we expect the best form Japan's best school. Additionally, you with the unkept hair!"

"Oh my god. The size of the stick up this guys ass is huge," Yōsei whispered to Hitoshi, grinning when his lips twitched.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEE NUMBER 7111 THANKS FOR CALLING IN WITH YOUR REQUEST. THE FORTH VILLIAN TYPE IS WORTH 0 POINTS, THAT GUYS JUST AN OBSTICAL WE'LL BE THROWING IN YOUR WAY. THERES ONE IN EVERY BATTLE CENTRE, THINK OF IT AS A HURTLE YOU SHOULD TRY TO AVOID. IT'S NOT THAT IT CAN'T BE BEATEN, BUT, THERES NO POINT! I RECOMAND MY LISTERNES TRY TO IGNOR IT AND FOCUS ON ONES TOPPING THAT CHARTS."

"Thank you very much. Please continue."

"THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR YOU TODAY. I'LL SIGN OFF WITH ONE OF OUR SCHOOL MOTTOS. AS GENERAL NOPLEAN ONCE SAID, 'A TRUE HERO'S THE ONE WHO OVERCOMES LIFE'S MISFORTUNES' MHMM NOW THAT A TASTY SOUND BITE"

"YOU READY TO GO BEYOND? LETS HEAR A PLUS ULTRA! GOOD LUCK!"

"That was lame."

"You're lame Yōsei."

Grinning, Yōsei stood up, and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I think we're meant to change into out sports gear Shi."

"Yeah."

"Hey," Yōsei grabbed his shoulder, forcing her friend to look at her. "It's not the end of the world if you don't pass man. This isn't the only way to becoming a hero."

"No. Just the best."

"Can't argue with that man. But, hey, you're going to be an amazing hero one day yeah," grinning, Yōsei stood on her toes in order to reach her friends cheek and gave it a quick peck. "Catch you later man. Hit hard and hit fast yeah?" she called out behind her as she began to follow the female population into the change rooms.

"Sure Yoyo."

* * *

Yōsei wasn't usually so concerned about her looks. She lived her life her way and tried to leave as little positive or negative on the people around as possible. In saying this she still always ended up making an impact. The reason behind this? Her general lack of clothes. In this case her gym clothes being a pair of rather short shorts, and a crop top that ended just above her navel.

Yōsei grinned as soon as she had stepped out of the change rooms, feeling the warmth of the sun hitting her skin. Stretching outwards, she followed along with a group of girls that had the same arena as she did.

"This is going to be so much fun!" A pink girl squealed, racing past Yōsei to stand at the front of the gates.

All around her, Yōsei could see people preparing themselves. She could hear one individual off to the side giving himself a mini pep talking, pumping himself up.

Behind her, Yōsei heard a small gasp, and looked back to see a very very tiny purple individual drooling at her.

"IM MINETA MINORU BUT YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND!" He yelled at her, suddenly making grabbing hands towards her.

"And you can call me not interested. Beat it kid."

The kids face drained off colour as his body sagged over itself. "Why are girls always so mean?" He muttered to himself.

Yōsei's lips curled into a snarl, and right as she was about to hit the kid away from her, Present Mic began yelling at them.

"What are you waiting for kids? GO GO GO!"

Looking back, Yōsei saw that the gates that had been perversely closed and obscuring her view of the city now stood open. "Shit," Yōsei whispered as others around her began to race inwards. Dropping to the ground, Yōsei began wrestling with her shoes and socks. For a few seconds, she struggled to get them off, before throwing them at Present Mic. "LOOK AFTER THESE FOR ME YEAH!?" She called out, not even bothering to listen to his reply as she herself raced into the city.

As she ran into the area, light began to gather at her heels, before a platform of light appeared in front of her like a stepping stone. As soon as her shoeless foot hit it, another one appeared, just in front of it for her other foot, and another, and another, until she was standing 50 or so feet off of the ground above the city, giving her a clear view of the mock city.

 _Shinrin Yōsei; quirk: Solar Manipulation. Yōsei is able to absorb solar radiation and store it like a battery. She can then release this energy in one of two forms, either hard light, creating glowing solid objects, or in light burst, dealing some series damage. While her hard light doesn't affect her own body, others who touch it experience the same sensation as touching burning metal. A very hot quirk indeed!_

Surveying the battle area below her, Yōsei watched as the other competitors slowly revealed if they had any skill in fighting or not. She saw the pink girl from earlier hurling _was that slime_? At the robots, which began to melt on impact. _Ah, so she's acidic_ Yōsei thought, watching the robots melt. Another individual picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it at the robots, with the rock growing in size the closer it got to the robot before the rock crushed it. Other individuals were just doing their best not to get squashed or killed.

Giving up on watching the competition, Yōsei's eyes focused on one of the larger robots. _A three pointer_ , _lovely._ A wicked grin grew on her face, and more glowing platforms began to appear leading towards the three pointer as it loomed over a group of students that did their best to avoid getting struck by any of its attacks.

Following the trail, Yōsei raced over head. As she remained suspended over the robot, her hands began to glow in the same light, before a glowing spear burst into life in her hands.

 _This will be fine. I'm not gonna die. This is fine_.

Taking a deep breath inwards, the platform under her foot disappeared and she began rocketing towards the ground, the point of the spear extending below her feet and aimed towards the head of the robot.

Everything blurred by her, sound and sight blending together to obscure the world. For a moment, Yōsei was sure that the world hade squashed itself together and she would never hit the ground.

 _Fuck maybe not the best idea._

Holding her breath, Yōsei waited until she felt the spear piece into the metal, before another glowing platform appeared under her feet, making her body stop its plummet. A shock went upwards through her body, but nothing breaking or tearing from the force of the impact, as the platform absorbed most of the impact.

Sighing in relief, the spear disappeared in a sparkle of light as the robot shut down.

"You lot alright?" Yōsei called out, staring at the group of students who were staring up at her. When none of them responded, Yōsei made another set of platforms, racing further into the mock city.

"3 points. God, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

The night following the UA exam, Yōsei got Hitoshi good and drunk.

She'd explained to his parents, that the two wanted to have a sleepover and go over the days' events in more detail, and how they both thought they did in the exam. Hajime-san, Hitoshi's father, had been fine with it, but as always Mihoko-san, his mother, had cooed at them and grinned with stars in her eyes, before harshly grabbing her sons' ear and reminding him to be a gentleman.

Her own aunt was working late, as usual, and wouldn't be back until the sun was rising, so it gave the two plenty of time to bitch and moan as the devoured the alcohol that Yōsei had gotten them.

The t.v hummed faintly in the background, the pair having ignored the anime since Yōsei had put it on. Its only real use now was giving the small room a soft background glow as the two got progressively more drunk.

"I didn't even destroy a single robot Yoyo. Like. Fuck I'm not getting in. Fuck."

Swiping the bottle out of her friend's hand, Yōsei took a swing of it. "The test wasn't designed for you Shi. They were just really testing how hard someone could hit something. It's stupid and terrible and there's more to being a hero then hitting hard."

"I KNOW RIGHT? Like. Fuck. I'd be a great hero."

"You'd be better than me Shi. Easily."

"How'd you do anyway?"

Shrugging, Yōsei passed her friend the bottle again. "I mean, I did as I expected I'd do. Beat the shit out of a lot of robots. Did some sweet flips. Glowed brighter than the fucking sun. Think I may have blinded someone at some-point."

"God I wish I had your power Yoyo."

"I wish I had yours Shi. Everything would be so much easier I had your power. Its so cool and effective. You may not be able to beat the shit out of bad guys like me, but you'd be great at talking people down, or making them surrender. Its perfect for a hero. No mess or fuss."

"Wish other people saw me that way."

"Bah! They're all idiots. Idiots the lot of them!" Yōsei exclaimed, trying to stand up and pose only to fall backwards.

"Very heroic Yoyo," Hitoshi laughed, pulling her into a sitting position. "Where did you get this stuff anyway?"

"Swiped it from my aunt."

"You really are the most heroic of all aintcha?"

"Shush you," Yōsei giggled, swiping at his shoulder.

"How'd you even get a spot in the exam with your record by the way?"

"My records are sealed man. No-one can access it."

"Not even the top hero school?"

"Not even the top hero school. One of the perks of my aunt."

"Mmhmm."

For a few minutes the two sat there drinking. "It is shit though Hitoshi. They shouldn't just see how good someone is at beating things up."

"I know Yoyo."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hitoshi was moodier than usual. Yōsei was use to her friend being permanently bored, or at the very least a little moody and grumpy. But unlike most of the time, he was snappish now. Hitoshi had never been mean or angry for all the time that Yōsei had known him, just socially awkward and a little moody, but now he barely even made conversation with others, and shut down any attempt other people made to talk to him.

He was still her friend, and she could wrangle him into doing basically anything with her, and he still hung out with her, but he didn't seem to want to do anything when they were together.

Hitoshi seemed to know that he wasn't going to be getting in, and while he was resigned to getting into U.A general studies for the moment, he wasn't happy about it. Not that Yōsei blamed him. She knew he was meant to be a hero, it was all he had ever wanted. To use his power to help others. He, unlike her, was actually a good person.

On the third week following the exam, an envelope was thrown on to her sleeping form, momentarily suffocating her.

"AUNTIE! What the fuck?" Yōsei asked, spluttering for air.

"This came for you kitten. It's your letter to U.A" her aunt explained, perching on the side of her bead. "Open it already."

"Kami you're annoying," Yōsei muttered, tearing into the letter.

A small metal disk felt out, landing on her bed.

"What the-"

A blinding projection emitted from the disk, with the grinning face of the number one hero hanging in the middle of the air.

"I am here!"

"Huh?"

"Oh kitten It must have slipped my mind, All Might's going to be teaching at U.A this coming year," her aunt said, a wicked grin on her face.

"Thanks Auntie PB," Yōsei muttered.

"Shinrin Yōsei. You scored mediocre on the written test, nothing that overly impressed the examiners but still enough to pass!"

At that a hard hand made contact with the back of Yōsei's head. "What the hell kid we crammed for months to get you up to date on everything!" her aunt snarled.

"He said I wasn't impressive not that I didn't pass you crazy old bat!"

"Who are you calling old you zygote!"

"You! You alley ca-"

"But you did impress us in the practical exam!"

At that the two women stopped fighting, one of Yōsei's aunt's hands pulling at her hair, while one of Yōsei's was pushing her aunt's face away from her.

"You were rather impressive to the judges, racing through the sky on glowing platforms! Making tactical decisions on where to go on the fly! You took out a total of 13 three-point villains and 4 two-pointers bringing your total villain points to 47! Quite impressive young Shinrin!"

"Huh. You did better than I thought you would kitten," Yōsei's aunt said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yōsei asked, scowling at her aunt.

"Hush, All Might still talking."

"But that's not all Young Shinrin! You also proved that you were a true hero! You see, U.A wasn't just testing out how combative an individual was! They were also testing how Heroic they were!"

"Fuck Shi's gonna be pissed."

"You're daring rescues of fellow competitors proved to U.A that despite your past misgivings, you truly have the makings of a hero!"

Sighing, Yōsei, melted a little bit into her aunts embrace, allowing the worry that she'd kept hidden from those around her to melt away.

"You did good kid."

"Thanks Auntie."

"In saying all of this Young Shinrin there are a few rules that you will have to follow in order to remain at U.A! Because of your history with both illegal substances and alcohol, you will need to provide a urine sample weekly in order to make sure you remain clean!"

"Fuck. Drugs were easier to give up then alcohol."

"To bad kitten. No more swiping my drinks."

"…. You knew about that?"

Snorting, her aunt bopped her nose. "Of course I knew about that."

"On top of this Young Shinrin, should you receive a single more arrest on your record, U.A will have no choice but to expel you! This is after all a hero school!"

 _Great. Just what I need, a secondary nanny on my case._

"But with all this said! I welcome you Young Shinrin! This is the start of your hero academia!"

At that the hologram cut off, leaving the room in the low light that the windows provided. For a moment the two sat there, staring at where All Might had just been, before Yōsei's aunt tackled her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you kitten! You worked so hard these last few months and it's really paid off! I know, we should go celebrate. I know Yawara will be happy to know all his hard work paid off, and Tomoko will be ecstatic to hear about this!"

"Thanks auntie Ryuko."

 **(I rewrote a fair bit of this because I wasn't happy with how it turned out.**

 **So this is a My Hero Academia fan fic obviously, with my own oc Shinrin Yōsei. I'll be using the Japanese style of naming, with last name then first. And I'm not really going to be using a lot of honorifics because those get a little repetitive to write. But sometimes -san, -chan, and -kun will be uses. And the teachers will all get -sensei added to their names because I want to.**

 **I'm also playing with family and friend relationships at the mo, so let me know what you think of the relationships that Yōsei has with others.**

 **I was inspired recently by Marshmellowtime with their fan fic** _ **Of heroes, blood, and boba**_ **and if you're here reading this and haven't read that GO GO GO go read that its so much better with better characters and narrative and everything. Go!**

 **I'm just back at uni so don't count on getting many updates regularly btw.)**


End file.
